The oral care market has, in recent years, been literally flooded with various kinds of power-driven toothbrushes. These have included electrically operated brushes, pump-driven brushes and those with relatively complex mechanical arrangements to rotate, oscillate and vibrate the brush portions to accomplish a more pro-active cleaning of the teeth and removing particles between the teeth.
There has long been a need for an inexpensive, effective, easy to handle, fully portable oral cleaning device that has a long life, is simple to operate and does not have to rely on electric power, water pressure or a series of complex mechanisms that tend to fail.